Many people, especially the elderly, suffer illnesses or injury that impairs their ability to move about without assistance, at least in getting to a standing position and then sitting down. Such infirmities therefore cause extended bedridden terms during which sores and other effects may be caused as a consequence o bad circulation o blood. The long-term bedridden patient must therefore be moved constantly, increasing the cost of care without decreasing the time of recovery. This also makes it difficult to proceed with the recovering exercises which the injured persons could otherwise do on their own.
Using the apparatus herein described allows people temporarily disabled or the otherwise ambulatory impaired to exercise the body functions which enhance the blood circulation, without needing assistance from another. With the present apparatus, many otherwise bedridden patients are enabled to get up from bed or form their seat without the need of another person. They are then able to walk and proceed with their exercises. The dimensions of the apparatus allow the users to walk without any difficulty through a door.